


The Butterfly Effect of the Fallen Apple

by Comicaholic



Series: Cure for corona boredom [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterfly Effect, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicaholic/pseuds/Comicaholic
Summary: An apple falls at a grocery store. What could possibly go wrong? Happens everyday, right?Read to find out!
Series: Cure for corona boredom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Butterfly Effect of the Fallen Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what I wrote, I was tired and this happened.  
> Don’t expect something too serious.
> 
> It’s also based off a prompt by writing.prompt.s that I’ll put at the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Today something extraordinary happened. Today was the beginning of a new era for humanity. And it all started at a grocery store with an apple that fell to the ground. As a woman passed by, at the same time, she accidentally stepped in it ruining her new high heels, the heel going straight through the apple. Annoyed she bent down to take the apple off her heel, however as she does that she lost balance and fell on the guy passing by her. No he doesn’t catch her and they live happily ever after, what actually happened was he tried to catch her but just ended up falling with her. Unfortunately for the nice heroic young man who lacked muscles, he smashed his head on his cart.

On the way to the hospital, the ambulance hit a truck that, conveniently, had non-functioning breaks, the driver only realizing it as the ambulance speeded through the intersection. Wanna know the best part? It was a truck full of oil and it went _BOUM!_ seconds after the impact killing everyone in the process, even the already dying man in the back of the ambulance.

The young man actually turned out to be the nephew of the friend of some overdramatic celebrity I don’t care enough about to know their name. The overdramatic celebrity had even crazier fans who decided to make some big public memorial for the man that died in the tragic explosion. The celebrity being an idiot, as always, decided to show up without warning anyone. So as they created a big fire in the memory of the man who died in a fire. As the not so smart celebrity arrived the scary fans freaked the fuck out and from all the excitement of seeing their idol, they accidentally pushed the celebrity in the fire killing them in a very similar way that their friend’s nephew died. If you ask me, I thought that it was pretty funny and poetic, but the fans didn’t seem to share the opinion and started to blame a rival fandom for it.

You see those two fandoms always hated each other because the celebrities they followed hated each other and since I can’t remember the names of the celebrities and this will start to get confusing, the fans of the deceased celebrity will be the red fandom and the rivals will the the blue. So without knowing that it was one of the red that accidentally pushed the celebrity, the insane fans started to attack the rival fans, blaming them for the death of the red celebrity. It started on the internet, sending death threats and hateful messages to their nemesis. The blue didn’t let themselves be attacked by an army of ignorant fans, so they started attacking back with even more death threats and even more hateful comments and slowly the chaos of the situation went up and up till the pressure was to high and it exploded starting to spread on the real world and not just the internet.

Harmless pranks done between rival students at school who slowly grow to vandalism, to violence till the day that someone on the red team, one of the fans that was considered insane by even the crazy fans decided to follow through with the death threats. That was when an actual war was declared between the two fandoms.

One day, at the same time around the world in the big cities, from Toronto to New York to London to Tokyo the two fandoms met face to face ready to fight. The reason why it had all started forgotten, only the deep hatred and the want to end the other fandom then and there. As the fight started around the world the red and the blue bled into purple, if you were an outsider that had no clue what the fuck was happening, like most sane people, it was impossible to say who was who and even though the fans would never admit it, I’m pretty sure they didn’t either.

When the police of the cities couldn’t do anything to stop them, the army came in trying to stop them as well. Trying being the key word. They had arrived late when multiple fans from both fandoms had already been killed in battle. The military not being able to do anything to calm them down had no choice but to take the weapons out. At that point random bystanders had already joined the fight without knowing what it was about.

As the armies led by unprofessional soldiers and the idiotic fight died down, the countries lead by even more idiotic people started to consider the fact that this could have been some other country brainwashing people through the internet to attack their country. This causes tensions and an uprise in nationalism and patriotism around the world, as well as the fear of the beginning of a nuclear war, the beginning of World War Three.

And guess what?

People were absolutely right to fear it, because that is exactly what happened!

Some countries started sending spies in other countries, as that happened allies and enemies were formed. It wasn’t long before the first war declaration and the rest of the world joining in.

So as the months passed there was a lot of death, blood, screaming, bombs, nuclear bombs and it wasn’t long before humanity destroyed this beautiful planet for a war that everyone forgot the reason why it started. Life was starting to get less and less possible, only a few little patches of places that weren’t covered in deadly radiation were left. The Earth itself also tried to lower the levels of radiation and lowering the average temperature that had risen , sending hurricanes and tornadoes to the land that slowly became a wasteland.

Humanity died, all humans dead, except maybe a few survivors, but as far as I’m concerned, I’m just chilling in my bunker watching Netflix. Everything went according to plan. I killed the entirety humanity by “accidentally” dropping an apple.

It had been years that I had been working on a program that could predict the butterfly effect. Call me lazy all you want or call me a loser like I’ve been called my whole life, it doesn’t matter now. Humanity is dead and I caused it. Maybe other nerds smart enough survived, but none of us will for too long. Once we run out of food and water, we’ll have to go out, but the world is covered in radiation, won’t take too long for us to die of radiation poisoning.

I’m fine with that, I just watched the world burn.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: You’re a lazy super villain that’s been given a piece of software that can predict the butterfly effect of any action you put into it. Write about how you’re gonna conquer the world without any effort while watching Netflix.


End file.
